A Renamon Summer vacation
by Sweatyshadowfox
Summary: Renamon and her human owner Takato spend a quiet few months in their summer training home and despite him trying to stop her, the young master can't keep his Renamon from putting her face between his legs and sucking him again and again and again. The poor Renamon truly is addicted to his teenage 18 inches.


**Story written by** **sashi138**

 **With permission to post by Death56**

 **Renamon and Takato : Summer Vacation Part One**

It was a rather lovely summer morning as Renamon looked out at the early sunrise while listening to the birds singing and chirping and feeling the cool air move across her nude body. She'd always been an early riser, but when she was properly trained and not as inexperienced as she used to be, she knew better then to go romping into the master's bedroom and jump up on him and expect him to get up at the crack of dawn... at least not unless she wanted to be punished.. and sometimes she did.

Her master, young Takato was still sleeping in his huge bed as the sun slowly rose and lighted the sky while his pet and companion, the much larger Renamon ( who had permanently digi-volved into her full adult size only a little less then a year ago) stood leaning against the railing of their summer home and feeling the cool breeze waft across her white and yellow fur. Her nipples started getting hard with the coolness of the air, and she glanced down and smiled at that. Master always likes it when her nipples were hard.. that way he can have something to pinch and play with when he gets "grabby" with her melon sized tits.. which happened quite often.

Renamon had never been introduced to sex before, and even tho her most powerful form came with knowledge of how to perform the act, and knew what to do in general, she never had had any practical experience. At least not till her young master had turned 18 and then his hormones started acting up pretty severely. She learned about sex really fast; of course the fact that she trained, fought and even frolicked in the nude didn't help matters any when he got terribly horny and started going after her one evening. It was a fast and furious evening, and one that she won't forget soon, because even tho she understood sex, she simply had no practice, and when she was first impaled by his fine eighteen inch, youthful cock, it was like someone lit a stroke of lightning between her legs which rushed up her spine and splatter-shocked her breasts and then crashed into her brain. She had never felt anything like it.. it was a rush of excitement and sensation that only kept getting better and better the more he pumped away in her insanely tight mound. That one night was what started it all. Over the next few months, she practically begged him to either do it again, or teach her how to do herself atop him ( which she loved doing) so that she could feel that incredible erotic rush again and again. She was taught other ways to get that addictive high too.. both with her own hands while pleasing him, as well as with her mouth and even her tail hole. She had never been quite as happy with her tail hole as with her pussy (tho she did very much enjoy her pucker being rammed), and she quickly figured it out that it was the "tightness" that her master loved the most, so while he banged away in her tail hole, she was silently thinking of new and better ways to keep herself good and tight in both holes so her beloved young owner would continue to thud her most intimate of places.

This morning would hardly be different, she'd already decided, as the wind again wafted across her breasts and nipples, as one of her own hands reached up and started to pinch and clench both her breast and the nipple itself, as she softly whimpered at the sweet feelings it gave her. As the sun rose higher into the sky, she stood there, padding down the nearby few steps and onto the grass and then braced against the railing of the wood porch, she continued to knead and play with her over sized breasts and those thumb thick nipples, as the wind kept softly blowing and getting her more excited and aroused. She loved days like this.. ever since summer started and her master had tied her down and gave her her "annual" fur trim. When the colder months were over, she always had to have her fur trimmed down otherwise she'd stay with a thick coat into the summer and that could cause heat exhaustion problems. She never "shed".. but simply grew a thick coat for the winter and then had to rely on her beloved master to shave her down to a much trimmer and smaller coat for the majority of the year when the temperature got warm. Her body seemed to know when to grow the one for winter, but otherwise, it never got thicker any other time after it was trimmed. Not that she cared.. she LIKED having a short coat because it meant she was able to cuddle master much longer, and could work up a very sweet sweat and delight in it and taking showers with him and otherwise just helping him get clean and work around the house, as well as just simply having glorious sex at the drop of a hat. He was young, intelligent, and seemed very much to love screwing her till her legs were weak. She never seemed to think to ask.. "was this training?" but then again, even if it wasn't, she would have fought fiercely to make sure it kept going irregardless. She enjoyed it.. a LOT!

Master Takato would, at first, make her lay down to start the trimming of her fur... but the buzz of the clippers was so devilish, she often started wriggling because it tickled. He tried holding her down at various times, but sadly, because she was at her evolved peak, she was bigger then him by almost half his height ( this was a few years ago) and as such, he had to resort to tying her down to make her stay still long enough that he could trim her fur without much worry of hurting her by cutting too close. Even today, years down the line, when he'd grown into a young man, he still had to tie her down ( although, this time, he did it in such a way that he could take advantage of her too.. which she hardly minded. She liked the ropes.. they were new and exciting in a way that she never understood until when he showed her how much fun bondage could be..)

She'd started getting to where she'd have the ropes laid out and even a large ball-gag so that he could muffle her squeaking and giggles as he shaved away at her fur and trimmed her down to an acceptable short length for the early spring and summer months, and then only have to wait for the seasons to do it's job when it started getting colder. Renamon hardly minded because the buzzing "tickling" of the various pairs of clippers he used were just the beginning.. first she was tickled up and down unmercifully by them, then, he'd untie her arms and legs to do her lower hands and feet.. doing one hand and letting her rub herself as the others were quickly finished up, and then he'd make her lay back and he'd slip the cover off of the smaller 'fine' trimmers and start doing the areas of her body he'd deliberately saved for last.

At first she never quite understood why he'd saved the areas of her rump, her inner thighs and her breasts for last when trimming, but she soon got the idea, and more so when she was now accustomed to being given sex, because those areas became incredibly hot with need when he stroked his hands over the "then" thick fur, and was trimming it away.. her one, sometimes both, hands sliding between her thighs and rubbing at herself as he slowly ate away at the over thick breast fur and clipped it down to a beautifully thin, lush coating that made it seem like it had always been that way. Years of practice and some saved up for, expensive set of masterwork clippers for a beloved pet had proved a wise investment, as now he could get the job done in roughly an hour and a half instead of over three hours originally. And that was with her tied down too. Now, she was tied down only long enough for him to get to the most sexual areas. And if she was a good girl, he'd tie her back down and not let her touch herself as he shaved away at those special places and listened to her whine and whimper through her gag and then start to moan and gurgle as he'd rub the length of the clipper that he used for fine shaving ( with the protective cap still on it) over and over along her pussy and let the vibrations drive her absolutely crazy. By the time he was on his seventh pass, she'd be drenched and be looking at him behind her ball gag and practically begging him to stop torturing her and just fuck her till her knees turned to jelly..

Takato was never a cruel master... OK.. maybe a "little" cruel... but in a good way... and would wait only a few more passes till she was just about to cum, and then he'd reveal his flesh and mount her while she was still wriggling and squirming in the strong woven ropes he used to tie her, and then drive himself home till she screamed through her gag with her release. She was always weakened when he did that, and he did it almost every time he trimmed her.. it was like a sweet forbidden addictive passion that she only got when she was shaved... and she didn't just look forward to it.. she wanted it.. she needed it.. and she craved it.

That's why on shaving day, she made sure everything was pristine and ready for him, from the clipper set, all polished and sharpened to where you could cut a hair with one of the blades... to the few hundred feet of rope that she always kept handy if he ever wanted to tie her up beyond just tying her down.. and the broom and handle dustpan.. She always cleaned up after he'd done his work.. because a fresh shower was her reward.. not that she minded laying there on the cutting table and panting hotly as he left to get his own shower first.. she needed the time to recover, because standing.. even on all fours, would have been a monumental challenge after a "shaving buzz bondage torture and hot fuck.." day.

She stood there just quietly ( well as quietly as she "could" ) pawing her breasts and squeezing and pinching the thick nipples till her hand started to wander down between her legs as she remembered Shaving day that happened just last week. Already she was damp, and she knew now was a good time. Having been an early riser, her master never wanted to wake up with the sun like she so often did, but rather he preferred to get up when he got up.. which was still in the early morning.. but today, she was going to get him up HER way. The way she liked getting him up. She stopped the soft rubbing of her mound; even tho she wanted to rub it a little more.. and quietly padded back into the house and down the hallway and then went to all fours and started to nose her way into his room. She'd left the door slightly ajar when she got up out of bed this morning, and it was still that way as she quietly pushed her head into the door an then started a rather sensuous shifting of her shoulders and body till she'd quietly managed to get enough room in the doorway to let her entire body slip through. Granted she had to wriggle a little more for her hips... big fine and "fuckable" hips he called them.. in which she took pride in having hips "almost" as big as her tits... Once into the room, she quietly crawled over to the end of the bed, up past the frame and nosed her way up under the blankets, waiting till at least half of her was under them before she went down to where she was with her belly against the long, wide mattress, and she writhed her way up under the covers till her nose found her master's crotch. She smiled and even in the dark of the under blanket, she knew his beauty when she found it. The only part of her that stuck out of the covers was her feet and the end of her tail, and she didn't care.. soon she'd be enjoying her own treat to worry about her feet being a little cool in the morning air.

She nosed around his crotch and was so terribly glad that he had started getting the habit of going to bed right after his night time shower or bath.. because it meant she could always find his cock and balls bare and available when she wanted them, and not have to worry about peeling down his thin pajamas to get to him and them him possibly waking up and being upset. She was happy he slept next to her nude.. as she was just the same way, and as they both took care of each other, no one ever bothered them but the occasional friend's visit here at the summer home where Takato's parents let him stay with her when they were away on business.

As she got comfy and kept her legs splayed wide to allow her body to fit under the blankets so that her sleeping master continued to slumber, one of her feet slipped in between the mattress and the foot-board of the thick oak frame, and her toes found one of the large steel rings that were embedded and bolted to the frame that his "obviously kinky" parents put in that heavy bed long before she knew it. Now they served the same purpose.. all eight of them.. to bind down, hold and keep helpless, any body that was tied to them.. which was very often her. Her toes kept playing softly and quietly with the ring as they traced the outline and gently pinched the smooth metal, making it rock up and down and she was careful to always keep a toe in between the ring and the board so that it wouldn't make any noise. She loved those rings.. the smooth strong steel that only just barely creaked when she strained and struggled as she was tied and fucked over and over on the large bed..

She shook her head a bit and moaned softly as her mind went to those times when she was kept helpless, and her wet lips started to rub around and around and up and down her masters soft length. Even un-aroused, Takato was a fine nine inches long.. beautifully made and as thick around as her first three fingers put together.. which was more then enough for her needs. Fully awake and erect, he was a spectacular eighteen inches long. How he got so big and how he grew from this, to that, was never a question she let enter her mind. She didn't care. All she knew was that he was thick, he was long, and he could fuck her every day of her life and she'd die happy decades down the road when her digital life meter had finally run out. All she ever wanted, needed or could want was right here.. between her hands and soon to be in her mouth.

She murred a soft noise as her one foot kept playing gently with the metal ring, and her lips kept on rubbing and wetly stroking his flesh, till he began to get hard. She always loved making him hard, with her body, her tits or her ass... a casual stroke of a tail, the shameless grope of her hand, or the playful nosing lick of her muzzle to his crotch.. she didn't care what she did, only so long as he got thick and was ready to pound his pet into the sheets. Her mouth opened and she slithered out her wet tongue, as her hands started playing with his fat balls; kneading and gently working them, as her mouth opened wider and she started to caress his fast growing cock with her own wet length of slippery flesh. Her long tongue was enough that she could wrap it around his cock twice, and she always did, because a good pet knew how to please her master, and especially so in this case. She slowly licked a few times along the whole of his flesh and delighted in how it felt as it kept getting thicker and longer against her tongue... but it wasn't enough. Not for her. She waited till his partially limp member started to grow hard and stiffen up, and that's when she took him inside her warm wet mouth and began to truly savor feeling him getting harder and longer. For many a quiet moment, she murrred and moaned in her throat as her body rubbed softly against the bed, her master's legs slowly spreading apart as his dreams became more and more raunchy due to his own pet beast wanting to treat herself to her master's prize cock. Renamon continued to softly suck and slurp on his flesh as she felt him getting harder and longer, till he was soon at his full length, which filled her mouth and even pushed into her throat. She had long since learned how to control her gag reflex, and him shoving a few inches into her throat this soon didn't bother her in the least. She adored it. She started to knead his balls just a bit harder, wanting to get the sweet tasting cum nice and juicy and hot in his nuts, as she quietly bobbed her head up and down, letting his cock push into her throat till her nose could rub against the soft flesh of his crotch.

Unlike many males, her master kept himself shaved so that he was as smooth as a baby's bottom down between his legs. He started this on a dare from one of his friends with whom he lost a bet, and his pet was there as he was tied to a tree and both of his friends... which strangely enough were a boy and a girl.. had the tools ready and shaved and scraped his nether regions till he was utterly and totally hairless. That was one of the first of a number of nights that she was allowed to touch him.. as he needed her soft hands to comfort his cock and balls and rub small amounts of oil on his maleness to keep the rub of heat rash or shaving redness from getting to unbearable. Interestingly tho, both of them found they liked it.. and soon it not only became a habit, but something that his beloved pet got VERY good at shaving and keeping her master's crotch totally hairless... a fact that as far as Renamon was concerned.. the only one to truly enjoy it was her, and so she made sure that she could enjoy him this way as long as possible. To her mind, this WAS some extremely intimate and very very precise training in how to use the items to keep her master absolutely smooth. At first she was afraid of hurting him.. and especially so "down there".. but with time and patience she got better and better at it, till she could now reap the reward she felt she justly deserved..

Her mouth kept moving up and down his now fully hard shaft, as she felt the top third of his cock go into her throat where she could flex and squeeze it while her nose rubbed against the smooth, hairless feel of his crotch and her chin could rub against his fat bare, hairless balls. She moaned in her throat and rubbed her chin against his balls and even held them up with her hands so she could feel them.. savor them.. as she kept her breath control ( as a good pet should) so that she could keep him in her mouth as deep as she could take him.. which was easily half down his length. She could have taken more in her muzzle, but because of the way her head was, and the way his body was, she could only get half of his cock down her throat.. if she wanted more, she'd have to work her head sort of sideways to get him into her open muzzle.. that or just engulf his balls too. She grinned to herself. It was a good day.. his balls needed to feel good too.

With her mind made up, she enjoyed sucking on masters cock for just a few moments more, going up and down and letting his hard flesh press into the wet depths of her mouth, till she was both sure he was at his hardest, and the first signs of his getting close to loosing his wad were sliver droplets of pre that she eagerly licked off.. it tasted SO GOOD.. his pre was like semi-sweet water.. but his cum ( to her mouth) was honey itself.. and she so delighted in the taste. She licked and then wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked nice and wet strokes, going up and down, and trying to be careful not to make too much noise so as to wake her sleeping master..

… _.. Takato just lay there.. his legs splayed apart and his arms tucked at either his side or under the pillow.. his eyes now fully awake.. as he watched the mis-shapen lumps that was his pet Renamon under the covers as she softly sucked and slurped his cock and did a beautifully enjoyable "soft wake up call" to get him going.._

 _He loved it when she did this.. he never minded being woken up in this manner.. but sometimes he'd wake up when she was getting going, and he'd just lay there with a fully aroused mind and enjoying every moment of it.. It was always a shame to give away that he was awake.. for some kinky reason it was just more fun if she didn't know he was awake.. so he never let on that he was more then already aware that his beautifully naughty pet had crawled into the bed and was again, stuffing her muzzle with her master's flesh.. she was shamelessly, hopelessly addicted to his cock and balls. He wouldn't have it any other way..._

Renamon continued to suck and gurgle on his flesh as her head went up and down and she felt his balls start to tighten.. oohhh. He was SO CLOSE... she increased her head's moment and after getting in a few good breaths of air, she opened her mouth wider and carefully, using her tongue, guided in first one, and then the other of his balls till she literally had her muzzle stuffed with his cock and balls together. She "hffhHfffff" and wriggled her head for a moment or two, getting them situated and settled, using her tongue to rub and stroke and move them, while keeping her beloved master's cock away from her teeth so he would never feel even so much as a touch of her molars or white ivory's, and would only be given just a wet damp mouth and her long tongue on his cock and nuts. Once she'd worked so that her cheeks were "full of balls".. and his cock was more deeply down her throat, she started to move her head so that she was fucking her throat with his cock and keeping his nuts in her muzzle where her tongue could rub and go wild by stroking and even half squeezing them as she wrapped one or the other with it and applying pressure.

Takato felt the sudden sensation of his entire cock being engulfed, nuts and all.. and then had to claw at the mattress and bedding and grit his teeth. He didn't want her to know he was awake till he felt it was just before his orgasm, but the damnable sweet pet had just sucked his nuts into her mouth and was now tongue rubbing them and sucking his cock down her throat so far that he was in danger of cumming down her throat without even a moments' pause.

" GHHRKK! GOD DAMN Renamon.. you filthy, loving, shameless little cock whore you! You can't just hit your own buttons and try to make yourself cum... no... you have to bang mine too to get yourself off.." he said to himself..

He gritted his teeth and sank his fingers into the bed on either side of himself, as he strained not to loose his load so fast.. oh she was in excellent spirits this morning, and her mouth was proving it right now. Enough was enough.. he was so close to cumming that he just had to show her he was awake.. that way he could get her to ease back enough that he could enjoy blowing a load.. as he reached down and pulled the covers up, and there she was.. as she looked up at him with the absolutely most beautifully "innocent" look.. her mouth full of his balls and cock.. as he lightly pushed the covers back enough that they landed on her shoulders and he just grimaced at her..

" Renamon.. you .. you.. OOHKKKK...d...d. Don'.t w..want to blow.. to to soon..UAHAHhhhh.. slow down my pet.. SLOW DOWN.. M.. M m aster wants to cum but not.. YET..."

Being a good, lovingly obedient pet, and now that she knew he was fully awake, Renamon simply started to move her muzzle and head left and right, her nose giving out with a soft huff of air as she quietly shook her head and rubbed his balls against the inside of her mouth and cheeks with both the motion and her tongue as her head started going in an up and down position.. She did this for about two full moments and then let his balls wetly "squish" from her mouth in a gloriously sweet naughty sort of noise that almost had him cum right there and then. She licked his nuts with her long tongue and kept his cock in her mouth as she again started to suck and slurp on his flesh as she half closed her eyes and watched like a cat ready to pounce on her prey.. as her master's head fell back to the pillow and he either was clawing at the bed or reaching up and wrapping the pillow half around his head trying not to scream as his pet drove him crazy with her incredible thirst for needing to suck his cock. She kept a close eye on his body and her tongue knew when his balls started to tighten and when the moment came, she simply opened her mouth and again sucked his nuts and cock fully into her muzzle and wrapped and pinched her mouth closed so that the entirety of his cock and balls were stuffed into her muzzle and she just started sucking and sucking and holding her breath as her ears lay back and she delighted in hearing her master scream his orgasm as it pumped into the back of her throat and into her welcoming tummy.. She shook her head and gurgled as she wrung every last drop out of his nuts with both her tongue, her maw and her talented throat... as she felt him cum and spurt thick streams of his honey down to into her body.. The only time she started to pull back and again let his balls slip out of her mouth with a lewdly wet noise was when she could tell that he was almost done.. she wanted to taste him too... and that required her to be both careful, patient and ready to act as his cock came out of her throat and she got two good spurts on her tongue and inside her mouth. She reached up with one hand and softly slipped it around her masters beloved length and jacked him and could only barely hold back a giggle, as she did so, and he again yelled and tried to claw a number of holes in the bed as she managed to get a couple more spurts from him before he was quite spent.

She lay there between his legs, her mouth full of his cum as she swished it around and savored the sweet taste before swallowing it and then immediately she started licking his balls and cock to clean master up after such a gift of love he gave to her tummy.

Takato looked down at her as she quietly licked his cock, balls and crotch clean.. as he huffed and painted and groaned softly... one hand reaching up and gently rubbing her head and stroke-pulling on those long soft ears.. as she fluttered her eyes at him and continued to clean him while smiling a soft smile around her tongue bath. Master was pleased. And she knew it. She softly licked him till he was as clean as she liked.. and she felt him again reach up and softly stroke one of her ears, as she glanced up, Takato had a soft grin on his face and was using a finger to motion "come here"... she softly murred and quietly crawled up his body, stopping to rub her huge tits to his balls and cock and then rub them the rest of the way up his body till her face was even with his. She laid atop him in such a manner so as to support most of her weight on her own limbs, but give enough of a pressure to please him because she knew he liked feeling her either atop himself, or him atop her body. She was far stronger then her master, and he could have slept atop her form all night long and she never would have minded one bit. Renamon shifted her body to lay there half on, half off of him and hiked up a leg so that her foot could play with his balls and cock, rubbing and kneading them. Takato just groaned and huffed;

" you never get enough do you, you shameless little cock whore..."

Renamon smiled and shook her head ".. when master lets me.. I'll empty his balls every chance I get.. I love master's sweet honey cum.. I never want to be without it."

Takato just chuckled and started to pull on her.. At first she wasn't sure what he wanted, but she moved with him till she was up on her knees beside his shoulders.. he grinned again and reached to grab one ankle and pull it over himself... it didn't take but a second or two to let Renamon realize what master wanted to do.. he wanted to taste her own honey. She quickly positioned herself with her legs half folded and tucked under his arms so he could wrap his grip around her thighs.. her hands she kept on the headboard, spread wide and braced upward so she wouldn't put her full weight of her hips on his head and possibly hurt him.. but being buried under a golden furred muff was hardly a bad thing in the perverted mind of the young male. Once she was properly set and had a good grip on the thick poles and headboard of the bed, and was "almost'" suspecting it, that's when Takato just started softly lip chewing on her pussy. Immediately Renamon moaned in delight as her master started using his tongue, mouth and the whole of his oral talents to give his pet what she had given him.. a mind blowing orgasm. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking her full pussy into it and using his lips and very VERY gently, his teeth.. he softly chewed and licked and shoved his tongue as deep as he could while constantly sucking on her pussy as he felt her starting to writhe and shake her rump above him. He didn't originally have a tongue as long as hers. .. but a little bit of "digital magic" made his tongue nearly as long as hers.. tho his, he could "stretch".. so that when relaxed, it seemed like a normal tongue and didn't interfere with his speech or eating or any such things. It was a secret that only she and he knew, and they kept it between themselves. Mostly between her pussy and his mouth.

She had had longer tongues in her pussy before... granted it was in her dreams.. but they always fell short when master decided to tongue fuck her pussy and make her squeal. She started to wriggle and hump his face, her toes curling as her hands pawed at the bed frame while his long tongue sought her deepest most hidden points of pleasure. When he found one of her several hot spots, his tongue rubbed, stroked and even pushed against it, making the bigger digibeast above himself start to curl one set of her fingers into a fist as she clenched it around one of the bed poles.. The other hand let go of the top of the frame and quickly sought out the hidden steel ring ( one of a pair of two) that were just below the pillows and partially even with the middle of the mattress. Once she had hold of it, she gripped it and squeezed as her body raised up and she slid her legs down and spread them further and quickly lowered her hips so that she was somewhat more of an angle, but, could now RUB her crotch right against Takato's face.

She started a throaty growl and sputter as his tongue did wonders inside her pussy. Finding her most cherished G-spot, the tongue started to slap and beat against it as Takato grinned to himself when she suddenly started to convulse and her thighs tightened up as the first of what he intended to be "several" of.. wet his face with a silvery thick juice that was more like syrup then his cum was actually like honey. The fluid was sticky and thin, but very tasty to a young horny male's appetite,

Renamon SQUEALED when he found her primary hotspot and then quickly batted it to where she came right over his face.. She was still shaking when he started again doing the same thing, licking, sucking and softly teasing... he even pulled his mouth back and used his teeth to Pinch-Bite her clit.. which almost sent her over the edge by itself. Then his long tongue went back to finding her g-spot and again she was pushed to a second.. and then a THIRD orgasm before she had even barely recovered from the previous one before it.

In the span of forty minutes Takato's incredible tongue and learned talents had shoved his Renamon over the edge of orgasm three times.. she was shaking so bad she had to let go of the headboard and head-pole and go to all fours and stay there, panting and gasping as her body tried to recover from being shook so many times by her own climaxes. Takato knew his pet.. she loved a good tongue fucking.. and when she came, she came hard... now she knew just how he felt when she had sucked his balls and cock together and pulled out of him a truly horrendously giant orgasm and then STILL kept on sucking and licking.

He looked up at her as she dripped with sweat.. her body shaking and quivering and his cock now rock hard from his sexual teasing.. He grinned. .. he wasn't done with her "just yet".

As she knelt above him on all fours, shaking and sweating, Takato quickly lifted her up by her hind-cheeks so that he could slip out from under her body.. getting a face-full of her bushy tail in the process. Once out and able to, he flipped himself over onto all fours and then scramble-crawled over to her an PULLED her backwards by her hips so that the head of his cock rubbed against her still quivering pussy.. he grinned when she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide that she was about to get a good hard fuck as well as being made to cum three times in rapid succession by her lusting young male owner.

" .. bu but.. master.. w.. wait.. please.. my pussy.. is.. uuhh.."

Takato just grinned a big sadistic grin; " hmmmmm... you don't want me to torment your pussy any more hmm? Well that's easy to solve.."

Renamon suddenly found herself jerked backwards and felt an immediate, wet SQUISH into her tail hole, as she "HWEHEHHHH!" and squalled when her pucker was taken so suddenly. If it wasn't for the fact that she had already been sweating and was positively dripping from her pussy and body in general... the excess moisture Takato had used to lube his cock up while he played behind her ass and when she least expected it, he suddenly rammed himself up her tail hole and started to hump away, as the sweat soaked female just got pulled back and fourth by his hands and forearms half around her hips till they were mostly in the center of the bed and Takato just started to wildly bang and ram his cock up her unprotected rearward channel.

It's not that she didn't like anal sex.. she enjoyed it quite a bit.. but he was just so unpredictable this morning.. it took her brain a few moments to realize she was being given pleasure as she stayed there on all fours, pawing at the blankets and huffing and panting as she dripped sweat on the bed and pillows while her ass was getting plowed to beat the band. Takato noticed her brain wasn't quite catching up, so he kept his rhythm going for five more minutes and then pulled back and had one hand let go of her hip.. and then gave her a sudden **SMACK o** n the ass and resumed pumping.. Renamon SQUEALED as she felt the sudden, sharp sting of his hand on her rounded backside.. as a second.. then a third.. and a fourth.. and more started falling on her rear end as she was being given a sound and stern spanking while being pseudo-ass raped. Soon was she whimpering and moaning as her ass was being both beaten and fucked hard.. her face dug into a pillow as she pawed at the bedding and other pillows while hiking her ass up higher and higher for more spanks and a good thick hard cock being pushed into her depths. She sputtered and groaned as her ass clenched tighter around Takato's thick cock, as his balls started to churn and she felt the first thick dribbles of his pre helping to keep him lubed so that he slid easily in and out of her tight tail hole.

Soon Takato started getting more forceful. He beat her ass till it was a rich HOT cherry red and was so sore it would have stung just to have a feather touch it.. as he braced up on his knees and then shifted his weight and slipped his hands and arms around the sweat soaked thighs of his "bitch pet" and lifted her thighs a few inches off the bed as he dug his own toes and the balls of his feet into the bed and partially leaned over her and started pounding away like his life depended on it. This made Renamon have to spread her own legs wider till she was splayed out obscenely, her own toes and the balls of her feet digging into the blankets and mattress for support as her head was being pushed sideways into a pillow while her fat plump melon sized tits were being likewise flattened as they were compressed between her body and the bed, while she was jerking and being shoved forward an inch or two at a time.

Takato was pile-driving into her and huffing and grunting; hot breath coming out of his nose like a bull while Renamon was so dizzy with lust that she couldn't see or even think straight.. her master was fucking the life out of her, and her ass was in pure heaven.. even tho it hurt every time he rammed against her.. it was a heady mix of pain and pleasure that had her pussy quivering for long moments during and even after.. when Takato started to get almost violently brutal.. squeezing her legs and showing youthful strength and adrenaline as he hefted her thighs almost a foot off the bed.. growled through his clenched teeth.. gave her aching ass several more good, hard, deep thrusts.. and then yelled his throat sore as he came like a fire hose.. Renamon couldn't even make a coherent sound.. she had been literally fucked into a pink cotton candy cloud of delight and only just barely felt her master release a huge load of cum up her happily abused ass.

For what seemed like long moments, he strained and held her as he stayed balls deep in her pucker.. the orifice squeezing and clenching as it seemingly milked him dry till he simply didn't have any more to give... his strength left him as he slowly slid downwards and ended up laying over top of the large rounded rump that was his sexual pet and toy.. his breath panting heavily as he lay with his head to one side on her back, and his nose getting tickled by a few stray bits of her back fur.. Renamon, for her part, simply didn't move.. she'd long since been blasted to cloud nine over five minutes ago just as Takato started, and continued to cum, and then finished himself out and slide to a sweaty rest atop her powerful body. She truly was so very happy he treated her like this.

It was a long while ( at least to her) before Renamon found the strength to move again.. she lay sprawled on the bed, soaked in her own sweat and his, as well as her own mixed juices that dribbled over the entirety of her rump and inner thighs. She slowly started to move off the bed, stopping every so often because of a painful twinge in her ass from the severe spanking that her master had so lovingly given her while he fucked her like his pet bitch. She eventually was able to stand, turning and carefully taking off the sheets and such bedding and folding them haphazardly so that she could carry them to the laundry room and then start a load washing so that they'd be clean by the end of the day just before sundown. Every movement made her ass twinge and sting, but she loved it. The small bites of pain kept constantly reminding her that she was owned and loved so very much by her own sex crazed teenager master. Eventually she decided to not just wait for the same bedding and put up some new bedding and sheets on the bed, making the bed up nice and tidy and then seeing where her master had wandered off to. As she walked around the house, one or both hands strayed to her butt, as she kneaded and softly spanked or played with it.. her mouth biting her lower lip as it still remained sore.. She loved the feeling.. the little twinges of pain and the warmth of it's abuse. Eventually she wandered her own way into the bath area and heard the sound of water running and some soft humming. SO this was where master had gotten off to. She had no idea how long it had been since he pulled himself out of, and off of her, but she was hoping he hadn't been there long. She slid the door open and padded into the mist filled room, feeling the heat of the steamy water as it moistened her still sweat soaked fur. The door shut quietly behind herself as she padded carefully around till she found the over-sized bathing tub where she knew her master was on the other side of the large, decorative rock that held heat so that the water would stay hot and last longer then an ordinary tub. She slid down into the warm, wonderfully soothing depths and eventually got on all fours in some of the deeper parts of the huge tub so that only her head was above the water itself as she crawled around and let the water soak her fur and start to work out all the grime, sweat and sexual juices that the two of them had built up.

She had to bite her lower lip because the hot water stung her tender ass cheeks. She quivered them and flexed, feeling the heat of both the water and the pain, as one seemed worse then the other from the way her beloved master had shown her that she was his. The water was soothing enough as the pain slowly began to subside the more she moved around on all fours in the hot, slightly soapy waters. She dunked her head several times and shook while holding her breath, her tail swishing behind herself like a lazy arm with the amount of thick fur that it had, it soaked up, and held water quite well.. She gasped a quiet noise after the third time down and then stood up fully and ran her hands over herself to get any excess water out of her fur as well as any gunk, and looked for a body brush to scrub with. There, sitting on a large towel, was everything she needed.. including a special soap for her fur to keep it luxurious and soft. She knew her master loved her so much as he likely left that there for her... even tho he was merely on the other side of the huge decorative rock.. Every time she looked at it, it reminded her of Mt Fuji.. a supposedly beautiful natural wonder that she'd only seen in pictures on her master's computer and on the TV. She didn't care even if it was an imitation.. she liked it... As she soaped up and scrubbed her fur and body, making sure to do her ass first so that the pain would further excite her. It wasn't hard to do, and she'd barely finished it and most of her back area that she could reach, before she had to stop and run a hand over her mound and rub and stroke herself. She remembered her master calling her a shameless cock whore.. He was right. She was without a doubt, utterly shameless about her physical needs. Biting her lower lip, she redoubled her efforts to clean her body, stretching out her legs and limbs, taking care with her tail. Master was extremely strict on her keeping her fur and especially her tail clean and beautiful.. She remembered with a shiver the one time she let it get dirty and develop a matted lump in it. She spent the entire night hanging upside down from it and her ankles with a five loop cleave gag of very rough hemp rope, some weights fastened to her nipple and clit by some truly harsh clamps.. the BIG ones that REALLY dug in and held far more then just those small patched.. those clamps took two "finger-fulls" of flesh, and would not let go.. The wooden bar in her straining jaws held up the weight so that it wouldn't let the clamps dig in so tightly... and she was left that way.. holding onto the wood piece that, if she dropped it, her nipples and pussy would be tortured the rest of the night.. and her mouth was already partially jacked by the ropes that dug into her cheeks from the tightly tied rope cleave gag.. she was drooling so heavily that by morning, her mouth was bone dry..

... and all because she failed to take care of, and keep her fur and tail beautiful..

It was shortly after dawn had come and she had failed to hold the wood piece in place.. her face, ears and head stained with tears as she whimpered as her master raised the weight and then demanded that she tell him if she was sorry for not keeping herself so clean. He held the weight threateningly as if to drop if again if she didn't answer him immediately.. her only answer was a gurgled cry and more sobbing as she pleaded with him in garbled words, not to drop it.. that she'd take extra extra good care of her fur like he wanted and for him to please forgive her and let her down.. her head hurt, her jaws ached, her mouth was almost painfully dry, and she had been unable to keep her body under control and had even pissed on herself.. she didn't know which was worse. The pain in her nipples and clit from being stretched for over half the night, or the utter, horrible humiliation of her being unable to keep her own bladder under control as she hung bound in the ropes. Her master let her down, and ran a bath for her.. the same hot water and soapy-ness that she enjoyed right now.. as she scrubbed just a tad harder.. and used the hand and back brushes to get to wherever she could reach, her mind still thinking of that painfully poor night that she spent hanging on the porch because she'd gotten a little lazy.

She washed and re-washed, stepping out of the bathing tub to the rinse shower to make sure she was as pristine and then gave herself a once over to be doubly certain. Once she was clean, she padded around to the far side of the bathing area.. and there was her young master, resting on a shaped rock so that he could soak himself and rest his tired muscles. She murrred softly, just enough to get his attention, as he looked up at her from under a folded towel done so to catch the sweat as he let his body and tired muscles slowly relax. Renamon just smiled and licked her lips as she looked at him in the mostly clean water, his legs spread as her eyes fell on his large, thick limp cock..

He glanced down and then realized where her gaze had fallen, as he chuckled;

" You never get enough do you girl.. hhhmmmm? I'll tell you what. You make up a cleaning wash for me and give me one of those lovely body massages and you can have a nice mouthful of cock.. all right?"

Renamon practically squeaked like a mouse with joy with her delight, as she padded quickly to the shower and rinse area and made sure she had everything she needed, as she heard her master slowly raising himself out of the tub and turning a valve to let the water out as well as a secondary one to begin rinsing when the water level got below a certain point. both had a means to shut themselves off so that the huge tub would be completely rinsed out, and empty. Such was the good fortune of a Pokemon training master who had won several golden belt trophy titles. Money was not an object for the young master.. and he kept his Renamon as his prize pet indeed. this was not so much a training time alone, but more of a sort of vacation for the two of them, with some training thrown in every day or so. Takato had no intention of letting his prize get sloppy, but on the same coin, she had won him a number of titles and trophy's, and was by far, the most exhilarating screw in bed his own overactive sexual hormones had ever had. SO much so that when she had metamorphosed into her final adult form, her tits were the size of melons, and her hips where "almost" as big.. but with a well rounded, (and quite spank-able) ass, as well as a very eager mouth and hands.

He chuckled to himself as he pulled his still somewhat tired body from the bath and walked over to where his girl was waiting on her knees for him in the shower area; her hands filled with a sponge with green liquid cleansing soap on it, and a fresh soft cloth to wash away the last residue of their heated sex only an hour or two prior. Renamon was as diligent as she was delightful, and when her master was fully scrubbed clean from his feet to his head, and both of them rinsed off (with her making sure she had all the excess water squeezed and combed out of her fur) she quietly picked her master up and carried him out of the bathing area, wrapped in a large towel, and down the hallway to a smaller room that was used for one giving another massages to ease aching muscles. Renamon lovingly laid out her master on the table, getting him to roll onto his belly, and just as comfy as she could with a few small pillows, as she lit some scented candles and incense and tapped a button on a small entertainment system so that soothing music would play.

Once she was ready, the naked furry hands of the bigger woman touched her master's back, each one slightly damp with some oil that would be absorbed into the muscles and skin to keep it nice and lovely.. as she softly squeezed, kneaded and worked the back, shoulders and limbs of her owner, from top to bottom, till only Takato raising a hand up and moaning to her to stop, because he was about to fall asleep from her dedicated efforts to comfort him.

Renamon just smiled softly and reached up to knead his rump playfully, as she leaned over and he felt those huge tits and perky thick nipples rub into his back;

".. but master.. I haven't even done your front side yet.. and a good pet does all she can for her beloved owner.. now be a good master and let me help you roll over.. I promise you won't fall asleep on me this time as you have in the past.."

( as she licked her lips hungrily the moment she'd helped him over and he was on his back... his thick young cock flopped over one thigh and laying there, as if waiting for her to get her hands on it again.)

Renamon started to knead and work his body again, going from his feet and toes, up his legs and carefully avoided touching his cock ( except to move it from one thigh to the other.. tho she did give it a few hearty soft squeezes and even bent down and licked and sucked on the head... he huffed and moaned a bit and then reached up to give her a very soft swat on any part of her he could reach, shaking a finger that he was too tired and needed rest and a chance to re-build up his cum.. She obediently let the head of his (now) half hard cock slip wetly from her mouth as she returned to her chore of kneading and giving her master his massage. She moved up past his belly and started working first one arm, then the other, letting her huge heavy tits rub all over him whenever she could. Glancing down, she smiled to herself as if she was just looking where she was kneading, and saw that between her mouthing him as a tease, and her tits rubbing and pressing to his body all the time, it was having the desired effect. His cock started getting harder and harder as time wore on. She knew her master loved her big plump tits, and he proved it when she was working on one arm and her breasts were laying on his stomach, as he reached up one hand, found part of her breast, and started kneading and playing with it till she moved "just right" and he began pinching and pulling on one of her fat nipples so that as she moved, she got tugged on. This only served to get her more excited as she made sure she let her plump breasts rub and stroke against his body every chance she got. Once she was done with his whole form, she glanced up and noticed that he was just about ready to drift off.. his hand had stopped playing with her tits and his face seemed serene and relaxed. She smiled softly and with her breasts still stroking against him, she rose up and moved around to where she was standing over his head as she carefully pressed her large tits to his face and all but covered it as she kneaded his chest. She enjoyed watching his cock getting and staying hard an swaying as he breathed.. his hands sliding up and he started squeezing and clenching her tits and scissoring her fat nipples between his fingers till she reached down him and decided that enough was enough.. moving away she went to his side and wrapped her tits around his cock and started to squish them while she still had a few drops of the body oil left. She poured the last bit onto her palm and brought both hands to his balls and cock and started stroking him up and down and wetting his cock till it glistened. Once she was happy he was ready, she smeared the last little smidgen in-between her tits and then began to rub him up an down, smearing the oil and pressing her tits hard as she heard her master start to moan and huff as his pet did something to she knew in her heart he truly enjoyed.

She kept working his cock up and down between her tits, slowly moving and then getting the bright idea that since it was a very very sturdy big table that she simply moved and then while keeping her tits on his crotch, just climbed up onto the table and knelt with her body mostly covering his legs so she could titty fuck him with ease. She grinned and mushed her tits hard against his cock so he could really feel them, her hands squeezing and keeping her flesh mushed to his eighteen inches so that as she wetly squished up and down, her tongue licked the head of his cock and rubbed around the rim and across the cum slit to make sure he was enjoying it. She watched with delight as her mostly asleep master moaned and huffed while his naughty girl shamelessly titty fucked his lubed up cock till she was sure there was no turning back, and he was well on his way to giving up a nice hot load to her tits. Of course she had no intention of wasting his precious cum on just smearing it all over her boobs.. no she wanted that sweet juice down her throat. She bent her body over and hiked her ass in the air, her still somewhat damp tail hanging loosely over the side as she took him into her mouth and slid her muzzle down between her tits and started to suck on him as she worked his cock with her damp boobs. For a good number of minutes she mushed, squeezed and sucked softly till she got an idea. She looped one arm fully around both her breasts, keeping the pair of mounds pressed against his cock, while her other hand went down and under her chest so that she could start stroking and jacking his cock base as her head sucked on the top half of his cock.. She murrred and spread her legs a bit wider, trying to lower her hips to hope to find some part of his legs she could rub her poor needy pussy on.. finding nothing,and unable to shift so far as to do it without putting more of her weight on his body then she would have been happy with, Renamon decided that her pussy would just have to wait to be pleased.. At least till she got his cock to creme.. then she'd get him hard again and enjoy a good hard pussy banging.. For long minutes Renamon kept on sucking on, tit squeezing and working up and down and softly jacking the bottom third of his cock till she felt him ready to pop his load.. she smiled and then gurgled as she turned loose of her tits and kept hold of his cock and simply went balls deep on him, letting his full eighteen inches stuff itself down her muzzle and deep into her throat.. as she wriggled and shook her head around and then began to work her head up and down so that her mouth was the only thing raising both ways, as she "helped' his cock fuck her throat as good as she could.. She was so happy she'd taken breath training lessons, as she could have not have originally been able to hold this position very long with him literally stuffing her entire throat, but with the strict training she'd had; ...bound and hanging upside down from a thick tree branch while her master sat on a short wood pier and held the end of a rope to a pulley system he'd rigged up so that he could let it go slack and her head and chest would be either pulled out of the water, or put back into it.. it did seem cruel the first few times, and she wondered if she was being punished.. but she soon realize WHAT he was doing, and like a good pet, she started to get enthusiastic about it.. so much so that one morning just before the training was to start, he came and found her sitting on a big blanket and was busy tying and cinching her legs together and had worked up to the tops of her thighs before he found her.. She got a good spanking because master always wanted to tie her up himself.. but she didn't care.. it was a FUN spanking.

She gurgled and pushed more of his cock down her throat while she worked her tits up and down on his oiled cock as her off hand kept jacking him and playing with his fat balls.. she wanted him to cum down her throat.. and all with a good titty fucking atop that. She stopped playing with his cock base and nuts when she could feel him starting to throb hard, as she put both hands on her tits and squeezed her fat breasts good and hard around him while going up and down on his cock till she mashed her own tits and her nose was in-between her cleavage down to where she could touch the base of his crotch... again and again she went up and down on him, feeling him stuff well past the back of her throat, as she gurgled again and sucked and tongue rubbed him while shaking herself softly so as to massage his balls for the best load she could wring from him.. It was times like this she almost wished she had an extra hand or two just to make sure he'd soak her throat when he came. She didn't have to wait long as her master arched his back slightly and groaned a hot noise just as she'd wrapped her tits around her own face and her nose was being rubbed by his crotch, as she felt him tremble and then got a nice thick hot SPLATTER against the inside of her throat.. she pulled back enough that she could get some of it into her mouth where she could taste it.. as she wriggled and bobbed her head up and down while shoving her nose into her own boobs and squishing them around and shaking as she rubbed his cock and nuts off against both her tits, and deepthroated him as if her life would end if she lost even a drop of his cum. She sucked hard and almost, at one point, lifted him up from off the matting of the table an inch and a half; so strong and tight was her mouth lock.. she let him drop slowly back as she had to, purely for the sake of needing a breath from her nose, but she did it twice more just to get all she could as she kept her tits wrapped around his slick flesh and was even able to manage a few hard tweaks of her nipples in the process.

Once she pulled with her mouth on him one last time, she gently eased him down and let him slide out of between both her breasts and from within her muzzle... as she felt the sweet sensation of his cock sliding out from her lips. She worked her breasts on his cock a few times, as if to give him a massage for giving her another mouthful of his prized cum, when she noticed that, surprisingly, he was still hard... Apparently her sucking him like a vacuum and her titty cock scrub / deep throat didn't take everything from him as she thought it had. Grinning with delight and a grand sense of anticipation, she quickly climbed up onto the large table and found her balance as she crouched over his cock, holding it with one hand and bracing with the other by his side, as she guided it into her own greedy pussy and let the thickened head wetly pop past her outer folds. Once inside her body, she started to squeeze, and work his cock as she put her other hand on the opposite side of him, and now, with a full crouch and a good position of balance, she started shifting her hips up and down, fucking herself on the sweetly thick member, doing slow motions so that her strong pussy could squeeze and massage him till he was again, fully erect and ready to cum some more.

It took insane control not to have herself just go wild and start fucking him.. but she wanted to savor it.. to delight in it.. to enjoy it again.. as she shifted a foot or a hand to make best use of her position, as she began to work her hips up and down, her rump softly bumping his crotch as she listened and perked her ears for his soft, huffing moans. All too soon he was again as hard as a rock, and that's when Renamon slowly increased the tempo of her movements..

She started to rock her hips up and down, moaning softly so as not to disturb him, but making sure she always rubbed ( and wriggled) her crotch and rump against his own hips as she took him balls deep into her greedy folds. Again and again she went up and down, till her body told her she wanted more. She shifted her position very carefully and went to both knees, her hands now reaching back and her able to spread her ass cheeks wide, as well as knead and play with her rump while she rocked and fucked herself with her masters cock again and again.. She was deep DEEP in the heat as she hardly noticed her master's eyes slowly waking up.. Takato woke to finding a huge set of tits wobbling and jiggling in his face, as he felt his cock being squeezed by Renamon's strong pussy.. He was almost mad initially.. he had fallen into a restful sort of nap, and she couldn't even leave him alone to let him relax and rebuild his cum before she climbed on top of him and started to fuck herself with his fat cock again.. He was a bit angry to be sure, but his body wouldn't let him stay angry "just yet".. it too wanted satisfaction, so without any further venting, he reached up and grabbed a twin handful of plump heavy tit and started roughly squeezing, pulling and kneading on the breasts and nipples; stretching the flesh out by the teat, and otherwise pulling on and roughly playing with them.. He expected Renamon to start yelping and whimpering because of how rough he was being.. instead the little cum whore just slapped both her hands on her still somewhat sore ass and then slapped them alongside his head and shoulders and started to huff and groan as she rocked her hips and began a very hard pumping up and down, her body rolling back and fourth as she kept her tits well within reach of her master, so that he could be as rough and mean to them as he liked... as long as she got her pussy stuffed, Renamon hardly cared at all.. she was loving it!

For a good twenty minutes Renamon continued the hard rocking and shaking motion of grinding her ass down on his cock, squeezing it hard, and then pulling back up with a wet, squishing sound, only to do it again and again. Takato likewise continued to roughly knead and abuse her huge tits that she was practically dangling and squishing on his face and shoulders.. his twisting and pulling on her nipples seemed only to make her fuck harder, while it both made her master mad because she wouldn't take the hint, but it also pleased his cock because she was showing just how much she enjoyed being fucked by him. Takato had to stop her from climaxing by reaching up and wrapping his hands around her neck and pulling her down and demanding that she stop this. His big pet managed to sneak in another few humps before she stopped.. with his cock buried crotch deep in her folds.. as she whimpered and whined that she wanted more. He just held onto her and pulled her close and told her;

" I wanted some rest.. before you started to fuck me again.. now I'm going to have to discipline you. PICK me up... and carry me into your room.. and don't break our contact or you'll sleep tied up on the porch tonight."

Renamon knew better and also knew quite well he meant what he said, as she reached her arms down his body and let him keep hold of her flesh, as she struggled to slide off the table without falling, and keep his cock buried in her, till she could stand with one leg on the floor.. and then the other.. her hands holding onto his rump, as she kept him sunk into her body and started a very slow, padding pace into her private room. Every step was torture as she wanted to lay him down somewhere.. even on just the carpet.. and fuck him till she couldn't see straight.. but she knew she was in trouble, as she brought him into her room and then, at his order, carefully laid him on the oversized bed that was hers, and then let him slide out from under her. She was supposed to stay on her knees on the middle of the bed till he returned.. if she even touched her pussy with one finger, she'd spend the night on the porch.. upside down. Renamon nodded and huffed and did as she was told, as she heard her naked master moving around and getting a few things and throwing them on the end of the bed near her feet. When he was done, he climbed up on the bed and took with him one of the two coils of rope that he had, fashioning a quick slip noose with it and pulling both her wrists behind her and putting them into a double hitch tie with at least three coils around each wrist before tugging the slip noose tight and then starting to bind them to both her back and against each other. This was only temporary as Takato had plans of what he intended to do to her. More rope was added and soon Renamon's arms and even her elbows were tied tightly with cinching loops in as much as she was held with nearly one hundred feet of rope with both the full length of her upper arms pulled hard against her sides, and her forearms and wrists held in a reverse prayer position with her hands pointed outward so that her fingers were useless. He even through a loop or two around a few of her fingers and knotted them together so she couldn't hope to pick at anything. Once he was done with her arms, Takato put about nine loops around both of her breasts, cinching and squeezing them till the poor digibeast yelped at how tight they were, his knee in the middle of her chest as he braced and pulled till her breasts where heavily tied and had started turning red, as he cinched off the last ends and knotted them painfully secure. Renamon was huffing and panting as he walked on the bed behind her, coming up against her back and cramming a very large ring gag into her mouth; this one with a full head harness and the ring covered in rubber so as to not harm her teeth.. but this also meant it was designed for long term wear.. She barely got her tongue through it when she realized what it was as he forced it into and between her jaws as she gurgled and moaned a wet noise as the straps were fitted tightly and then the last one was buckled behind her head. She lowered her ears as she felt him fussing with something and then heard a small *click* that told her he'd put a miniature brass padlock into a special metal eye-hole that was mounted next to part of the buckle. It meant she was not going to get the ring gag out of her muzzle for probably a good long while.

Takato then had her to stand on the bed and keep her legs far apart as he carefully attached a spreader bar to her upper knees, just above the joint, and made sure the outer cuff was strapped on securely before the second, smaller strap was fitted over the primary, and then that was locked. Renamon's legs were spread as far apart as she could be made to force them, without injuring herself.. as she was then helped to go back to her knees and her master pushed her face into the pillows as she felt him start taking one leg and binding the ankle to the calf with a good twenty or more feet of knotted, cinched rope.

By the time the last of the rope was used up, Renamon was wearing over two hundred feet of rope.. tied from literally her fingers to her toes.. even her tail wasn't spared.. and she lay on the bed with her lower body balanced up on her spread knees and her pussy and ass hanging in mid air like a trophy... As Takato took up the last object he'd had and gathered the spare ends of the rope and then she heard a soft 'squirt" of something. She felt a wetness against her pucker, as her ass trembled... and then she felt something being pushed into her rump.. It was an obvious dildo.. one of her favorites by the six ribs that each one wetly "POPPED" into and past her anal ring as her master leaned against it and pushed it in till the last thing.. the "knot" was made to go past her pucker. She screamed a half choked noise as the huge knot went in and locked it into her anus.. as Takato then slapped her ass cheeks several times for good measure and then put the remainder of the things away, again threatening her that if she even tried to move, she'd be on the porch just as she is, before nightfall.. without any dinner.

Renamon stayed still.. she didn't want to loose her dinner privilege as well as sleeping on the porch as heavily bound as she was right now.. She could already imagine Takato dragging her out by the knee bar, her tits getting the worst of it as they went outside along the wooden porch, and then she had to stay there through the heat of the day and long into the night.. with her hands totally unable to even touch her pussy. She wouldn't have minded being so harshly bound if she could at least get her fingers into her pussy.. that would have made the discipline at least somewhat bearable if she could lay there and fantasize about things while tied and fingering her own self off.. but to NOT be able to touch any part of herself and to be thirsty and hungry all night long.. that was just too much. She stayed as she was told to, her ass lewdly in the air, as the remainder of the things were put away, as she felt Takato climbing back on the bed. His first touch startled her as she felt his hands fussing with the anal plug portion that stood up above her packed pucker.. as she felt several TUGS and then she realized he was tying the ends of the ropes from her thighs around the base of the plug itself, so that the plug would stay inside her, and she couldn't force it out. She whimpered a wet noise when she realized that she was going to be kept like this for a VERY LONG time it seemed.

She jerked when his mouth surprised her and started to rub against her pussy, as a groaning wet noise escaped her gagged mouth.. and her tail base quivered as she felt him rub, knead and use his own lips and teeth to gently bite, pinch, tease and lick her pussy till she was dripping with juice. He stood up and moved her just enough that he could push his hard cock into her folds and when he was ready, he started to hump against her. The captive digibeast squawked a noise of sputtering delight and shook her ass as she felt her master fully mount her, and when he found a position that let him get a good deep penetration, he held onto her ankle ropes and began to roughly fuck her and bang her ass as hard as he could.. Every so often he'd use one hand or the other and SLAP the toy that he'd tied into her pucker, making it seem like it was thrusting up her ass, as well as a hit or two on her upturned ass to keep it sore.. while he went to town on her plump pussy and fucked it like he owned it. Which, of course he did. Renamon after the first half hour was groaning and wetly huffing and making noise after noise and sputtering out gagged words of encouragement to her master as he half stood, half laid on her and continued to ram her ass till it was all but sore, as he buried his thick eighteen inch cock as deep as he could shove it, into her folds and the blond beast had came twice before he had even cum once. She was loosing herself to a fabulous rape fantasy where her master had tied her up and she was getting fucked by some huge horse ( which was her master in disguise), but she loved imagining that she was being taken by no agreement of her own.. fucked and used and abused and fucked some more by a big thick fat cock that simply didn't care about "her".. just that it had a means of relief and she was it. She flip-flopped between that and her just loving getting tied up and "fuck-abused" by her master.. she loved making him this upset when he felt that he had to tie her up to properly discipline her... which almost always meant that she had to be fucked in a certain way, mouth, pussy or ass.. and that he'd cum in her at least twice before she was properly taught a lesson. She gurgled again and squeezed his cock as hard as she could when she thought she felt his balls throb.. and was immediately rewarded with him pawing at her ass and bent over her and hugging her body as a flood of hot thick cum filled her pussy till the excess dribbled out of it and down her tummy and along her inner thighs.

The sex crazed Renamon was dizzy... she'd been fucked and fucked and fucked so much that she lost count of how many orgasms she'd had... somewhere in her mind she was sure she had at least three.. maybe even four. While her master rocked her onto her side and then pushed the bar back under her and got onto his knees ( all without breaking their intimate contact).. and started to softly hump her folds while he pumped out the last of his cum into her greedy mound. This went on for about ten minutes.. Takato's cock and balls not quite giving it all up, and not quite getting soft.. as he just gritted his teeth and sputtered and clawed his fingers along her bound body as he pumped his seed into her pussy till, at last, he finally, simply couldn't spurt any more. He stayed in her till he was indeed, good and soft.. and then carefully pulled out and crawled around to where he could lay alongside her as she FLOPPED over on her side and looked at him.. her face caked in sweat as his was.. as he raised up a hand and rubbed her nose. She slithered out her long tongue and licked his fingers and gurgle moaned a wet little soft noise of enjoyment..

"...my beautiful pet.. my excellent little cum whore. Now you be good and lay there and let master sleep.. and I promise you can lick me clean when I wake up.. I need rest.."

With that Takato quietly faded away...

For a good twenty minutes Renamon laid there bound and quite helpless next to her softly snoring master.. her body absorbing the sensations of multiple orgasms and the delight of each one.. as she glanced down at his crotch and saw his cum coated cock resting on the thigh closest to her body. She looked back at him and thought for a few moments before she decided that MAYBE .. if she were REALLY slow and quiet... she could eventually work her body so that she could have her face in his crotch and THEN she could lick him clean before any flavor was lost..

…. it shouldn't take more then half an hour or so for her to get that far... if she's really "careful"...

Renamon waited as long as she dared.. her patience strained to its limits, having to wriggle and squirm just a little bit at a time till she could see the small clock that was on the nightstand behind her, and waited and waited and waited till she was about to scream through her gag that it was long enough. She'd managed to hold herself in check for a good forty five minutes, every second her eyes and body tortured by his thick cock laying soft over one thigh and still glistening with his cum and her own juices. Enough was just too much, as she began a slow, tortuously painful ( for "taking too much time") crawl and wriggle over to where she could actually start to smell his flesh. This became a race to try and get to him without waking master up, while at the same time, her aching pussy demanded that it wanted to be filled again, despite that she'd already gotten screwed not more then an hour earlier. Inch by inch the naked and tightly bound Renamon continued to writhe and wriggle till her body was now laying sideways to his, and she could finally touch his flesh with her nose. She had to almost bite her tongue to resist starting to lick him and continue to struggle for a more satisfying position so that she could take him fully into her mouth. She truly was, hopelessly addicted to his cock and cum. She rolled onto her belly and wriggled and moved herself by her shoulders and her elbows, not caring that her huge tits were getting roughly pinched and squeezed by the ropes; her fingers ( those few free that were not tied by loops of the knotted rope) were frittering and pawing at the air as if to get ahold of her master's flesh, as she continued to slowly and carefully make her way to where she could brace herself up and actually get his cock into her eager and willing mouth. She got to where she could lay her head into his lap, and only because she couldn't fully prop herself up (yet) she had to stop so as to rock softly and then begin to scoot forward with her lower body while keeping her upper body where it was. It took so much longer then she anticipated, but finally... finally.. she was almost right next to his legs and hips and her own bound and folded legs were tucked under herself and she had the physical leverage to simply raise up and lean over and she could take him again down to his cock base and suck on him as much as she wanted to.

It was like a lover made of honey and sunshine had rubbed across her tongue when she first pulled him into her mouth with her own tongue and sucked on him till her face was in his crotch.. she had to work at it, because of the harsh ring gag, and she couldn't get her lips to his flesh for a full suck.. but she didn't care.. anything she could manage was good.. and she needed this. She took him into her mouth and started to work him around with her tongue as best she could, part of her mind hating the ring gag, but the rest of her not minding it, as she soon saw it as a means of sexual training.. a "challenge".. and she LIKED challenges that involved her masters cock.

She licked and held it against the roof of her mouth, feeling it getting stiffer and then nice and solidly hard and she began to throat fuck herself with it, her head bobbing up and down and trying to not make loud, lewd slurping and wet noises. She half closed her eyes and was doing a good job of it till she felt something GRAB an ear and PULL her head painfully sideways.. as she glanced and whimpered. As the slightly still sleepy face of her master... who looked just a little bit annoyed.. had woken up, grabbed her and pulled her off of his still wobbling hard cock.

Without another word he let go of her ear and slid out of bed and grabbed her thighs and legs and spun her till he could get hold of the locked bar that was between her lower thighs. With a bit of effort, he pulled her off the bed, but was careful not to let her just DROP off the side... he was at least that compassionate. Once she was on the floor he took the bar and started to drag her out of her own room, stopping only to get a coil of rope and then head out to the porch with his Renamon in tow, the helpless digibeast whimpering and sputtering and trying to beg forgiveness.. she just loved his cock so much.. she couldn't help it.. she really couldn't.

Outside on the porch, in the late afternoon sun, Takato undid the rope and let her watch as he rigged up a sliding noose and then tied one end around the middle of the bar between her legs, making sure he used at least three or four lengths of rope going back and fourth till he could lift and suspend her till she was hanging upside down with a good number of lengths that had been bound together to hold her ... the angle and height at which she was suspended at, was, either accidentally or deleberately, so that she was perfectly eye level with her masters crotch. Once the rope line was tied off securely to something that he knew would hold her weight for a good long time, he stopped and took a few deep breaths and then crouched at her head;

"... Renamon honey.. I know you love my cock. you've proven it time and time again.. you get me during the night.. you get me numerous times during the day.. I can't take a bath or a shower without you crawling in there and begging to either suck me off or get fucked. Let's face it my little darling. You're addicted. Hopelessly addicted. And while that's not a bad thing to me you've GOT TO LEARN not to suck me off so much.. I need rest. I need to build back up the cum you love so much. I know you're addicted, and that you love it. You crave it, you need it. but you've GOT TO LEARN control. That's all their is to it. I don't mind getting sucked on or fucked six times a day and twice at night and woken up the next morning with your mouth and tits on me.. I love it, but you've GOT to learn when I say enough, I mean I NEED REST.. otherwise you'll not get any more of the cum you want, and I'll just get more and more angry and that's not good for either of us.

Now just to show You I love you.. I'll give you one last load.. and then I want you to hang out here and think about trying to learn HOW to control yourself. I love your mouth and pussy and just all of you. but TEN times a day along with the few times at night and in the morning is a bit TOO much.. Now be a good girl and show me some sweetness, and prove to me you can obey!"

WIth that Takato stopped for a moment to pick up the ends of the rope and excess slack and started doing something while he moved closer to Renamon's head.. the frustrated digimon wasted no time in using her long tongue to pull him back into her mouth and started sucking on him as best she could while Takato fashoned a special double knotted noose and tied some other rope to itself.

Renamon was busy doing all she could to play with his cock inside her mouth and use her tongue to rub it all over and along and as much as she could given that the ring gag kept her from moving her jaws.

Takato finished what he was doing with the rope and let it hang slack nearby as he then shifted her body and took ahold of her by the waist and looked down at her as she whimpered, almost afraid like he was going to take his cock out of her mouth. He just smiled and shook his head softly. She truly did love his cock and balls..

He slid his hands down her waist and wrapped them around her body and PULLED her against him, letting her mouth take him as deep as she could.. one of his hands sliding down her form to go to the back of her head as he rubbed between her ears and then softly "humped" her mouth and rubbed the same ear he'd jerked on, as if to say "sorry.. " and that motion telling her that she was more then given permission to suck and throat fuck herself on his cock as much as she could with the time he was giving her.

For his own needs, Takato just raised his head slightly and took both arms and wrapped them tightly around her hips and the small of her back, both his hands filing with her plump tight ass cheeks, as he just started to dive into her pussy and gobble her up.. Renamon was taken by surprise that her master was eating her out so heavily, but she was never one to back away from a challenge, and despite the gag, she started rocking and shaking her head and rubbing the underside of his cock and balls with her tongue and kept her mouth as close against his crotch as she could, so that whenever he moved, she was getting her throat fucked and she could squeeze the head and length of his cock while he was shoved down inside her muzzle..

Renamon worked as hard as she could, given her difficulties.. she was heavily tied, hanging upside down, a large ring-gag stuffed into her mouth, and at most, she could only wriggle some of her fingers or her toes.. nothing else. But masters cock was in her mouth and deep in her throat, and all she could do was continue to gurgle and sputter and throat fuck herself with it as she wanted master to cum and fill her throat and mouth with his wonderful cum. Her pussy quivered and trembled as her master was doing the same thing she was to his cock; he was eating her out like he wasn't going to be here tomorrow.. his tongue pushed as deep as he could force it into her mound, while his (gentle) teeth, mouth and lips were chewing on her pussy and clit, and every time he hit the right spot, his naked, bound Renamon would WRITHE and gurgle around his cock in her throat.

It hardly took him any time at all before a thick wetness hit his tongue and mouth, as his sexbeast started to writhe and buck while he hung onto her. Knowing she'd just came, Takato just continued to eat her out harder and harder while his hips started to thrust more rapidly into Renamon's open muzzle, as the hanging beast just Gurgled and sputtered and pushed her face into his crotch so he could fuck her like he meant it.. Her pussy was still having spasms as within the span of only five minutes, Takato was able to get her to cum twice, while his cock and balls were boiling with seed.. he was SO CLOSE! HE gurgled out his own cry as he wrapped his arms tighter around her hips and dug his fingers into her ass and shoved his tongue as far as it would go down her pussy, and spread his legs and shifted forward just enough to trap her head partially between his thighs, as his nuts started to shudder and his cock throb. Renamon knew that sensation all to well and even tho she was ring-gagged, she took a deep breath and pushed her face in-between his thighs as hard as she could, letting herself get trapped in-between them, as there was a sudden wet thick flood of creme as her master humped her head.. his hands reaching down and grabbing her by both ears and part of her head as he drove into her muzzle again and again, fucking her like she was nothing but a toy for his pleasure ( she loved being treated like this..) as he came and came till his legs almost gave out on him and he pulled away, just barely enough that he came one last good thick spurt right into her open mouth. Her tongue pursued his cock as far as she could stretch it, licking and coiling around the head and under the rim and pulling on him ( even tho she kept slipping off, it tasted wonderful and she kept trying).. Takato just reached down and used one hand to lift her head, and the other to grab his cock and he SMEARED his cum all over her face, between her ears and around and along her jaws and lips. He was mostly clean when he finally finished, having given her one more last spurt from just seeing her cum stained face and head...

As he reached over and slid the end of a noose around her neck and shifted it so that the knotted portion was above her nose.

He then took and checked the lines and looped a few more lengths around the back of her neck and then lifted her head and let her bend her body so that her head was against his belly. It was a little painful, but she didn't have to wait long.. Takato finished binding and tying the ropes together and revealed that he'd made a 3 coil rope sort of mini hammock for her neck and head.. he tied off the ends and made sure that if she wanted to slip her head out of it, she'd have to work at it a bit but this was mainly to keep her from getting a headache from the blood rushing to her head if she hung fully upside down.. it was a bit uncomfortable, but it'd prevent the headache, and Takato knew it would work.. He'd done it to her a few times before.. as he reached down and rubbed her cum stained cheek;

" There.. now you won't get a headache.. I'm going inside to sleep for a few hours.. you stay here and think on how you're going to learn how to behave yourself when your master says he needs rest for you not to suck on his cock or get him hard again. Now be a good little cum slut and maybe master will give you another mouthful when I wake up.."

With that Takato made his wobbly-legged way inside the house to clean up and finally sleep for a good number of hours. Renamon just hung there as she was left. her pussy throbbing. and the honey taste of her master's cum all inside her throat, her mouth, and all over her face.

She'd spend a good, long few hours slowly licking it clean and savoring every drop that he had left her.


End file.
